Beyond the Darkness
by Sakura Usagi
Summary: okay this story is set 400 years after the purging and revolves around Dulcinea, a young witch. She may well be the next witch, but why do the realms need her assistance? *Chapter Three is up* I finally got off my lazy butt and udates, sorry for the wait
1. She has come

Disclaimer- I do not own Lucivar, Saetan. Daemon, Daemonar or Janelle. Any other characters from the original books I also do not own. I claim no ownership of the dark jewels trilogy books. Thy belong solely to Anne bishop unless she sold the ideas to someone.. However, Dulcinea, Kalledrah,, Melynda, Marina, Luthvian, callavar, Gwenyth, Kamadar, Daris, Fieras and Borenas are all products of my own imagination. I made no money this so don't sure me.  
  
Sakura Usagi  
  
Prologue  
  
/1/ Kaleer  
  
Daemonar Yaslana was on watch by the sleeping dragons. He almost didn't see her, a young Eyrien girl flying dangerously fast from the dragons. Her wings seemed weak and even as she tried to fly they began to fail, with a weak cry and a final push of her wings she fell backwards towards the waters below.  
  
Daemonar leaped from his post as soon as he saw her and now as she fell down towards the river below them he was frantic. It was a race , would he be able to catch her first or would she be a casualty of the clearly shining crystal waters below them. Not one who ever liked to be outdone he tucked his wings to his sides racing towards her.  
  
Even so when he caught her, they were skimming the waters below them .As he brought the two of them out of his desperate dive the Eyrien man assessed her broken body. She was in bad shape, bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. There were also signs that she had been injured and unable to heal properly, and one of her wings hung at an awkward angle.  
  
Without hesitation he took off for the hall where Marina could help. That girl was a healer to rival her mother Janelle. Daemonar speeded up, not sure how much time the girl in his arms had left.  
  
Part one- she returns  
  
/1/ Kaleer  
  
Saetan sat at his desk going through reports and documents in need of signing. It had been almost three hundred and twenty six years since Janelle had returned to darkness and left the living realms. It had been four hundred years since she had purged them. She and Daemon's only child Marina, a natural healer and black widow still lived at the hall. While the coven's many children had gone their separate ways a handful stayed in touch visiting at any time with little or no announcement. Saetan couldn't be happier. Both Daemon and Lucivar were still in the living realms.  
  
His musings however were cut short when Daemonar burst into the room. In his arms was a young Eyrien girl her dark wings tucked to her body and her long silvery hair falling to floor bleeding horribly. Seeing the panic in his oldest grandsons eyes Saetan took charge of the situation.  
  
"Take her to the work room, ill send a thread to Marina"  
  
As Daemonar rushed off with his precious bundle Saetan sent a black thread to his granddaughter.  
  
*Marina!*  
  
*what's wrong grandpa?*  
  
*Daemonar found a young girl and she's in horrible condition*  
  
Saetan felt the connection break and ran for the workroom himself.  
  
/2/ Kaleer  
  
Marina ran from the gardens where she had been sketching to her workroom. Once there she saw what Saetan had been so worried about. There on the table lay a young girl. Daemonar had been using what healing craft he knew to heal the superficial wounds but it wasn't enough when he saw her come in he began tot talk quietly.  
  
"She's part Eyrien, Part Dea Al Mon. She has internal bleeding, a ruptured spleen, lacerated kidneys. Her heart s starting to fail and her lungs are collapsing.she's dying"  
  
As he spoke of what happening to her Marina looked for the one thing that she knew would help the girl. When her mother had died marina had been forty-five years old but looked no older than twenty. When she had gone to see her mother she had been given a healing web very large with an ebony chip in it.  
  
"when she comes, use this, she cannot die,.or you will never meet the ones who can show us the way,.you will see me again my daughter,...we will meet in the mists of time."  
  
Before Marina could ask her what she meant Janelle had faded away returning to the darkness, for witch did not become demon-dead as everyone knew. She pulled out the healing web and activated it with a drop of blood. Ass she did the girl stabilized and slowly but surely her wounds were healed and the healing web was completely demolished.  
  
"Where did-"  
  
Before Daemonar could finish his sentence Marina quietly answered.  
  
"my mother gave it to me before she died,.she'll be fine now, come and get when she wakes. Ill be outside sketching."  
  
/3/ Kaleer  
  
Kalledrah SaDiablo walked into the hall looking for her slightly younger twin brother Callavar. Both were Surreal and Falonar's only children. The labor had been so hard and the pregnancy had taken such a toll on her mother's body that all the healer's had warned off another pregnancy. Janelle had also told Surreal in no uncertain terms that if she did become pregnant again there was a c high chance that both her and the child would die. That had been 15 years ago after 37 hours of excruciating labor to bring two more children into the world.  
  
Kalledrah had long thick black hair with silver interwoven, falling in a long braid. She had a slender sinewy build and delicately curved ears which showed off her Dea Al Mon bloodline. She also had slightly large eyes which were the same golden-green as her mother. Her Eyrien background could be seen by her dark membranous wings and her lightly tanned skin.  
  
Callavar looked much more like Falonar, Golden eyes, thick black hair, large dark wings and brown skin. He could have passed as a full blooded Eyrien. Right now however she could have cared less what he looked like. She had bent sent to find him so uncle Lucivar could have a little talk with him. Last time this had happened he had taped Luthy's -Lucivar's youngest and only daughter- wings together. When he had arrived at their Eyrie Luthy had beat him at sticks,.. For six hours straight. Lucivar had considered that punishment enough.  
  
Seeing Beale coming around the corner she asked him.  
  
"Lord Beale, you haven't seen my delinquent brother have you?"  
  
"No, but perhaps he's in the workroom with Daemonar or Marina?"  
  
"Good idea. Thanks" she smiled before heading to the workroom.  
  
/4/ Kaleer  
  
Daemonar watched as the girl slowly came back to consciousness. Dark green eyes snapped open filled with rage. She went form lying on a make-shift bed to crouched down a knife in one hand teeth bared and dark wings snapped up behind her. She looked like a demon. Daemonar called his bladed stick in for protection. The girl's voice came out a silky croon, soft and deadly. It was a voice he associated with his uncle Daemon.  
  
"Where am I, and where is Danethylde?"  
  
The young Eyrien could feel the fury rolling off her in waves. He took a step forward trying to placate her but obviously she perceived him as a threat and her eyes widened minutely before narrowing. As they narrowed the room glazed with ice.  
  
*Father! Uncle Daemon! HELP*  
  
/5/ Kaleer  
  
Daemon arrived mere minutes later and by that time the hall was glazed with ice. It took another minute to unstuck and open the door. As he did he saw the witch pacing furiously , muttering to herself her jewel held in a white knuckled grip. She heard him enter turning to stare. He moved slowly into the room and spoke slowly not wanting to endanger his nephew who was laying motionless on the floor.  
  
"My name is daemon, you can trust me."  
  
She looked at him imploringly.  
  
"Daemon,.Janelle said that I could trust you."  
  
She bit her lip looking very much like a small child.  
  
"H-He scared me.tried to touch me, he's not hurt, just stunned. Please don't touch me."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her self bruisingly and as she did her jewel was let free and settled between her breasts. Daemon gasped. A jewel in silver settings hung from her neck. A Black jewel. She couldn't have been older than 15 and wore the black.  
  
"Mother night,.not again." 


	2. Darkness Remerging

From the Darkness  
  
Sakura Usagi  
  
Disclaimer-on part one, Shiori is also an original character as is Alamor.  
  
A.N. I borrowed the intimate familiar thingy from Rachel Hunt so all Kudos to her.  
  
If you want to post it (don't know why you would though) just ask so I can put up a link okay.  
  
that's all for now but please review...cause ya love me ^-^;;  
  
Part two- Intimates and familiars  
  
/1/ Kaleer  
  
Lucivar waited for an answer from the young witch in front of him. /she's so young, and so troubled/ he asked his question again hoping for an answer from the taciturn girl.  
  
"What's you name?"  
  
"I- it's Dulcinea"  
  
/good she's at least answering me/  
  
"Dulcinea, are you from Kaleer?"  
  
"N-no, I'm from Terrielle."  
  
"Where in Terrielle?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly,..it was a castle of a building but..they never let me outside...we had to fly a horribly long time to get to a gate, somehow we got through at the sleeping dragons. or at least I did"  
  
"Who was with you?"  
  
"My familiar,. Danethylde. She's a wolf pup, and we must find her.or they'll kill her to get to me.."  
  
"your familiar?"  
  
"Danethylde is to me like, gray's fang is to surreal, Dujal was to Wilhelmina and like Ladvarian and Kaelas were to Janelle and Daemon."  
  
"If they kill Danethylde,..I.I."  
  
Lucivar looked at the girl who was very close to breaking, tears welling in her expressive green eyes. He closed his eyes before speaking softly.  
  
"We'll help you find her, Daemon, Luthvian and I"  
  
"Thank-you, she hiding out at , um.The Khalhadharon run, please hurry, They're searching as well."  
  
Then her voice changed and Lucivar started, it was no longer the voice of a young distraught girl but a voice full of shadows and magic soft and flowing and yet steely.  
  
Her eyes changed as well to a dark, dark green the color of a forest.  
  
"You will not hurt her I swear it upon the lady's of darkness."  
  
Her voice was like wind soft for the moment but ready turn into a gale.  
  
/2/ Terrielle  
  
Shiori Dasmeori was red jeweled black widow witch. Her hair was of the darkest black showing off her golden skin. Her eyes were a deep golden though they were rather cold and reserved. She stood in the window of a magnificent castle. Her eyes searched the horizon as if looking for an answer. Her long black tinted nails were loosely gripping the stone sill. She was in this new world, a scientist. She wished only for knowledge thirsting for it at all times. So in a manner of speaking, this was her laboratory. Here she helped those around her without actually having to be around the idiotic people who now populated Terrielle.  
  
Her home village had been a kind place to her as a child. There in the small but comfortable house she her mother and her father shared she had learned. Learned how when you held certain animals under water for more than a minute or two they died or almost did anyway.  
  
Her first experiments had resulted in the loss of life, but after a while that didn't happen anymore. People said she was evil, but she protested,...in the name of science. Her latest tests were on a very powerful young girl and a kindred wolf. The girl wore no jewel as far as Shiori could tell but her unbridled power was astronomical.  
  
The girl also had an amazingly high tolerance for pain. However Shiori was rather.annoyed. The girl had learned how to block the pain so that she didn't really feel it anymore, this wasn't any help to Shiori who inflicted pain upon the girl no only to test her limits but to see how she dealt with it. It was an interesting maneuver though. It was like turning off emotions.  
  
The girl wasn't very old. Fifteen at the most, having never made an offering to the darkness..or had she. Shiori's eyes narrowed. It wouldn't be impossible. True she had found the child wandering no more than seven or eight years but she could have made the offering for that and over the years she had slipped away more than just a few times. At any of those points she could have made the offering. Hell's Fire, she could be making the offering at this moment. Shiori began to pace, this was bad, very very bad. The girl was already extremely powerful, one of the only ways she could get the girl to let males near her was to drug her, powerfully. If not the girl tended to go cold.  
  
Shiori's mouth then quirked up into a very feral very deadly smile. The girl was rather.fond of her wolf pup. If the pup was threatened the girl would concede willingly. She called out on a opal thread to her highest ranking male  
  
*Alamor, please go and fetch Dulcinea's little pet, I'll put together the welcoming party.*  
  
She did not wait for an answer, her males were obedient immediately,.or they paid the price.  
  
Allright. As always please read and review that way I can decide which way the story will go 


	3. Into the Darkness

            Kalledrah SaDiablo was headed towards Marina's workroom when she saw the girl. She had black hair entwined with streaks of silver and was talking to someone, gesturing and such. One problem. There was no one there. Unless they were shielded, Kalledrah reached out with her Ebon-Gray jewel and didn't notice anything. Although there was shimmer like something just out of her grasp.  

            Kalledrah snuck towards her being as stealthy as she could, which considering that she had been taught Stealth by KaeAskavi –who in turn had bee taught stealth by Kaelas- was Ivery/I stealthy. She wanted to find out several things. Who this girl was, and why she was talking to air. When She was maybe 5 feet away from the enigma of a girl when the girl let out a snarl that couldn't possibly come from human lips. It was like a cat, in fact right now the girl looked just like a cat. Her green eyes narrowed into slits, muscles rippling from barely leashed rage and teeth bared….showing off a beautiful set of fangs. Not massive mind you, but slightly elongated. 

            "Who are you?" The words were let out in a growl and Kalledrah answered rather hesitantly.

"…Kalledrah." The girl's catlike visage dissipated immediately. "You're Surreal's daughter then…and one of the four."

            "The four?"

"One of the four with the triple gift…"

            "Four?"

"Yes, the huntress, the tigress, the witch and the blazing eagle. All hold the gift of three and will walk among the darkness in the mists of time."

            "What?"

"Dreams and visions, visions and Dreams, the golden spider spins a tangled web and we are but the one who walk its threads. A tiger caught in a woman's body…can she escape the taint before it destroys her people, can she make it to the gate of her freedom in time?" Kalledrah shot the girl a troubled look. Her green eyes were misty, as if clouds had floated across them and she knew that the words she was speaking were from a tangled web. But they were still disturbing.

            What's your name?"

"Dulcinea." After answering Kalledrah Dulcinea turned around and began conversing with the air again. Kalledrah slowly walked around her, looking back and forth between Dulcinea and the spot in the air that she was talking to. Animatedly. So she started to listen to the conversation, one sided as it was.

            "I want to go after them……well, of course I know I shouldn't………do you want me to find Daemon or Saetan first?……all right then……yes, yes, I know I know." Before the conversation could be pursued any further Kalledrah spoke up.

"Who are you talking to?"

            "Janelle." The word, the _name_ was spoken so nonchalantly that it took Kalledrah a moment for it to sink in that Dulcinea was trying to tell her she was talking to Janelle. Janelle who had been dead for several hundred years.  Kalledrah's eyes bulged and she fought against choking.

"That's impossible. Janelle died before I was born."

            "I know."

"Witch doesn't become demon-dead."

            "No, but I can see into the darkness"

"That's impossible."

            "Not for me, where is Daemon?"

"Why?"

            "I have a message for him"


	4. Converstaions with dead people

A.N.: Okay I have returned after a rather extended absence with another chapter. Though it is a bit short. - I have gone through and spell checked all of the chapters so that's good and things should be picking up in the next chapter or two. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Conversations with dead people  
  
Kalledrah looked at Dulcinea. "Daemon wasn't the same after Janelle died. He knew it her time to go, but it still broke him up really badly."  
"That's why I need to speak to him, it's very important." "I dunno-" Before Kalledrah could continue a cultures voice spoke up from behind both girls.  
"Don't know what?" Dulcinea smiled softly, almost wistfully at tall man. "Daemon I need to speak with you. It's about Janelle." His golden eyes got wide and narrowed ever so slightly.  
"Janelle is dead" "Yes, but not for long. The time has come. "  
"Time for what..you spoke to Janelle?" "yep, and she has a bone to pick with you."  
"What!?" A glowing golden light appeared around Dulcinea and for a moment it filled with the courtyard with near blinding light. When it cleared a slightly transparent shadow was fit over her frame, a slightly transparent shadow of Janelle. Not Janelle when she had died, but her when she was younger, 25 26 maybe. Dulcinea began to speak and instead of her voice it was Janelle's, and she was not pleased. "Daemon SaDiablo-" Daemon's golden eyes widened visibly and a startling fragile expression fit itself over his features. One hand reached out and a single word slipped from between his lips, a tortured whisper.  
"Janelle"  
  
The first woman he had loved, dead for centuries. Only woman who woman who had elicited desire in him, real desire. She had given him a daughter, a family. For a few decades he had been happy, truly content. But Janelle had aged and passed on into the darkness. And yet she didn't because here she was standing in front of him. To had to be a dream, another of his cruel dreams. Where he saw her, It had to be. But it wasn't. For neigh on three centuries he had tried to live a life without her, with only her memory. Yet there was an aching loss, it made him painfully aware of what he had lost. And made him even more grateful for the years that he been allowed to spend with her. She had defined his life, Janelle Angeline had made Daemon the man he was. And then departed from his life, and yet here she was.  
Janelle's face filled with a soft quiet sorrow, before focusing irritatedly on Daemon . "Daemon do you remember what I told you last time I saw you?" "I." Daemon grasped for the memory for barely a second, when it came to him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The light of the moon filtered softly into Janelle's bedchambers. She was beautiful still. Her hair had gone silver over the years, but her eyes were still a brilliant blue and she was still the same Janelle. Just weaker. And now.she was dying. For the first time in years there was no howling outside from the wolves in the woods. There was no ruckus in the house. There was just a solemn quietness that pervaded the hall turning it into something akin to a mausoleum. And the woman who had pieced back the realm of Kaleer and purges Terielle was sick of it.  
  
Daemon sat at her bedside, quietly perched there, his hand holding hers. She was propped up amongst sapphire comforters, her long silvered hair in a braid. Her face was aged, lined and wrinkled and her skin was like paper. Her breaths were audible each one painful in its own right. But her eyes still burned with intensity. And love. Always love for the man who sat before her. Everyone else had said their goodbyes, it was only fair that Daemon be there when she went on to the darkness. His golden eyes were filled with tears. Hers had a rather different emotion which was clearly dictated in her voice which-though weak with age- was still stubborn, and perhaps angry.\  
"Promise me Daemon." "I-"  
"Promise me damnit! Promise that you won't go off and get in a fight with someone until they kill you or worse that you go pick a fight with an arcerian warlord prince!" "I won't. I can't!" her voice quieted for a moment and her thumb ran over the skin between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Daemon. I will come back. I swear it to you. I can't explain it not truly but I've seen it and.I want you here when I return. That's all I ask. Please" "The room had gone quiet with her request and Daemon could remember the exotic scent of Jasmine floating through the air when his answer was pronounced. "I promise. I do it because I love you."  
"That and because I can still win at cradle."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I told you I'd come back. I told you not to die or commit suicide or anything close to it! But you still moped around for what? Close to four. Hundred. Years! Gods you're still as stubborn as you were when I met you!!" "I'm sorry" Dulcinea's body had begun to visibly shake but Janelle struggled on.  
"Ah love. Now listen. Help Dulcinea here. She'd going to need it. I can't stay much longer. But I'll come again. And cheer up would you? Don't worry, I was worried about you. I've been following you around for the past few centuries and over these last few things hav e been looking bleak for you a-" before Janelle could finish her sentence her visage melted away and Dulcinea was left panting for air as she fell to her knees. 


End file.
